


Oops, Wrong Number!

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Belly piercing, Copious Amounts of Cum, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Lace Panties, Lance is loud, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Nipple Piercings, Panties, Piercings, Self-Lubrication, Sexting, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Lance (Voltron), accidental dick pic, boys in panties, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Shiro receives a wrong number dick pic (sort of) and decides to roll with it.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 296





	Oops, Wrong Number!

[Unknown Number] Thanks a lot for standing me up, asshole!

[Unknown Number] Here’s a taste of what you’re missing!

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up at the texts that appeared on his phone screen, followed by an attached picture. The twenty six year old was originally annoyed about receiving a text so close to midnight, especially on a Monday, but the picture being presented to him was more than making up for it.

Tanned skin was put on display, the picture taken from the chest down as the person in question arched off what Shiro assumed was a bed. The sheets under the slender male were a deep, sapphire blue color that only added to the allure of the tanned skin presented. The person had a simple, silver bar piercing in each nipple, as well as a silver, dangling belly piercing that was host to a deep blue star shaped jewel. But what drew Shiro’s attention the most were the pastel blue, lace, boyshorts style panties that left just enough to the imagination. Eyes tracking down toned thighs, Shiro also appreciated the matching blue thigh high socks, making already long legs look even longer.

[Shiro] Sorry, but you have the wrong number

[Shiro] But if it’s any consolation, I would have never stood you up, baby

[Shiro] Especially if I knew you’d be wearing those delicious panties and socks

[Unknown Number] 1. Holy shit, I’m SO sorry!

[Unknown Number] 2. You think they’re delicious? I’ve never has someone say THAT before

[Unknown Number] 3. ...tell me more?

Shiro couldn’t help but grin, letting himself enjoy the picture of the pretty male in the lacy panties for a bit longer before he shoved at his blankets. Sleeping naked had never been a thing for him - the chance of someone breaking into the house, or a fire starting, and Shiro being naked, was enough to make the large male paranoid. But that didn’t mean he was fully clothed, especially since it was currently the middle of summer, and Shiro was wearing nothing more than a tight pair of boxer briefs that did everything for his bulge.

[Shiro] How about I show you more, baby?

For the first time in his life, Shiro was taking, and sending, a dick pic. Granted, it was just a well angled, and somewhat badly lit, picture of his half hard length stretching out his shorts, but he hoped it would be worthy.

[Unknown Number] Wow

[Unknown Number] You’re that hard from just one picture?

[Unknown Number] I’m not even showing off the goodies!

[Shiro] Oh, baby, I’m barely half hard

Shiro’s grin turned into a smirk, holding his phone in one hand as he gently palmed himself through his shorts and waited for a response. He wasn’t going to be modest when he was safe behind the anonymity of this wrong number text experience.

Or was this what was considered sexting?

Either way, Shiro was absolutely going to brag about the oversize dick between his legs. Shiro hadn’t honestly found a partner willing to even attempt taking his dick up their ass, resulting in Shiro being a long standing bottom boy. Not that he didn’t like bottoming! Shiro loved a good dicking down, but he longed for the sensation of burying himself inside a willing passage and driving his partner over the edge. Repeatedly.

[Unknown Number] You’re fucking with me

[Shiro] Why don’t you get me a bit more worked up so I can prove it to you?

It wasn’t surprising that the next text, and picture, took several minutes to come through. No doubt the pretty boy on the other end of the screen was deciding on how he wanted to proceed, but Shiro couldn’t help but smile when the response came in the form of a picture of the young man face down, ass up. The stretch that must have came with getting a picture in such a position impressed Shiro, though he faintly mused that cameras had timers for a reason. He, instead, chose to take in the sight presented to him: Panties stretched over a pert little ass, thighs apart and still clothed in what looked to be soft cotton, and a growing erection.

[Shiro] Beautiful, baby. Does every guy you go out with get such delicious pictures, or do you only send the one that shows them what they’re missing?

[Unknown Number] You gotta earn anything after that first one

[Shiro] And I’ve earned it? I didn’t even buy you dinner

[Unknown Number] Maybe I’m feeling rather bold, then

[Shiro] I’m flattered

Shiro returned the favor by holding his phone carefully and pressing record before he reaches down and slowly tugs down the front of his shorts, releasing his rapidly hardening length and getting an impressive view of it bouncing up against his stomach.

[Shiro] Almost there, baby. Can I see some more?

[Unknown Number] Holy fucking shit

[Unknown Number] ALMOST!?

Recording a short clip of himself stroking his thick length to full hardness, Shiro sent it off with his response of ‘Indeed.’

Once more on his back, the male in the blue panties had pressed his pretty little thighs together, accentuating his own growing bulge.

[Unknown Number] How’s this, daddy?

[Shiro] Daddy, hm?

[Unknown Number] Well, you keep calling me baby…

[Shiro] I don’t know your name, baby. What else am I supposed to call you?

[Unknown Number] Most would say sexy. Hottie. Slut.

[Shiro] Do people actually say slut? That’s… I don’t dig that

[Unknown Number] Some people get off on it

[Shiro] Like you?

[Unknown Number] I like getting off

[Shiro] You’re avoiding the question. Baby.

[Unknown Number] If I send you another picture, can we stop talking like we’re friends and get back to better things?

[Shiro] Anything you want, baby.

The next picture gave Shiro the visual he had been waiting for - a slender but wonderfully long length released from lacy panties and laying against the younger male’s tanned stomach. Everything about this boy was long and lean, and it was pushing all of Shiro’s buttons. He had a thing for tanned skin. This boy was absolutely his type.

[Shiro] You’re so hard, baby

[Shiro] Maybe you should take care of that?

[Unknown Number] Wish you were here to take care of it for me, daddy

Shiro groaned, giving his wrist a little twist as he strokes himself, slow and steady, drinking in the sight offered to him. What he wouldn’t give to see this pretty boy squirming against the sheets in person. And to hear his moans! Shiro had a feeling the boy was loud, and Shiro liked loud.

[Shiro] Daddy wishes he was there, too

[Unknown Number] What would you do if you were here, daddy?

[Shiro] Where to start?

[Unknown Number] Tell me everything

[Unknown Number] Hold nothing back

Texting one handed was never Shiro’s strong point, especially with such large hands, but he had no intention of letting go of his aching length as he typed.

[Shiro] Take your pick, baby

[Shiro] I want to lift those beautiful hips of yours, spread you open, and bury my face between your tight cheeks so I can eat your pretty ass until you cum all over yourself

[Unknown Number] Oh…

[Shiro] Untouched, of course. I have an amazing tongue and I know how to put it to good use

[Unknown Number] So you like to eat ass, daddy?

[Shiro] I like a lot of things, baby

[Shiro] Be a good boy and show me how much you like the idea, yeah?

Shiro was pleased when the next picture was a perfect response to Shiro’s dirty texting - Tanned legs spread wide again, panties pulled to the side, and the boy’s tight little hole on display. Seeing him already starting to get wet was more than enough to make Shiro’s cock twitch, resulting in him needing to give his base a firm squeeze. Thank the universe for whatever natural evolution had gifted men with the ability to slick up.

[Unknown Number] I really like the idea, daddy…

[Unknown Number] More?

[Shiro] I have no gag reflex, baby

[Shiro] That means when I go down on you, I can swallow you all the way down to the base

[Unknown Number] Most tops don’t suck dick

[Shiro] Your daddy is a switch, baby. But even if I wasn’t, I love sucking cock

The next picture came while Shiro was continuing to talk about all his favorite sexy things he liked, or just wanted, to do with a partner. His new friend must have made use of the camera timer as he was spread open, legs in the air, two fingers buried inside himself. The blue panties still remained, which thrilled Shiro immensely, and the boy’s free hand was stroking himself.

[Shiro] You look so pretty, baby

[Shiro] But I think you’d really like to have something bigger than those fingers in your tight little ass, yeah?

[Unknown Number] Yes, daddy...

[Shiro] Honestly, I’m not sure I’d even fit in your tiny ass

[Unknown Number] I like big dicks

[Shiro] Baby, there’s big, and then there’s MY monster cock

[Unknown Number] I. Like. Big. Dicks.

Shiro grinned, but he had heard such things before. Everyone said they wanted to be railed by a dick that made it hard to breathe, but then they see it in person and they quickly start making excuses. Hence why Shiro was constantly bottoming, or making sure of his mouth.

[Unknown Number] Maybe if you’re a good daddy and help me cum

[Unknown Number] I’ll show you my favorite toy

[Shiro] Oh? My baby likes to play with toys?

[Shiro] I’m learning more and more about you by the second

[Unknown Number] I’m getting close, daddy…

Shiro was getting close as well, one knee pulled up as he stroked himself at a steady pace. It had been quite a while since he had been this worked up, and he couldn’t remember a time he had ever done such a thing like sexting. Or even regular phone sex!

[Shiro] Me too, baby

[Shiro] Show me? I wanna watch you cum

[Shiro] All for me

[Shiro] Just for me

That was creepy, wasn’t it? Shit. But Shiro wanted it. Preferably in video form. He wanted to see and hear every moment of this unknown number’s orgasm. He wanted to know if his prediction that the boy was loud was accurate. If his toes curled. If his thighs trembled. Shiro wanted to bring himself off to the sight of the boy’s mess painted over his tiny, tanned little stomach. If only he could taste it.

Shiro’s near-desperate wishes were answered when a video was indeed sent, and he wasted no time in turning up the volume on his phone before hitting play. Almost immediately the sound of the boy, young like he has assumed, moaning eagerly as he thrust his fingers into himself repeatedly filled Shiro’s ears. It made him tighten his grip on his leaking length, stroking himself a bit faster as he watched every movement.

The way long fingers pressed inside the boy again and again, reaching deep with each press forward and then spreading open as he withdrew them. The absolutely lewd squelch that his fingers made each time he fucked back inside made Shiro’s thighs clench and he groaned low in his throat.

“Fuck… what a greedy little ass…” Shiro muttered to himself, biting his bottom lip even though it didn’t do much to restrain his noises. Not that he had any real reason to be quiet.

Every moan the young man released was slightly louder, building along with the boy’s pleasure. His fingers were moving faster now and clearly showed that he had long since become very skilled with toying with his body. Shiro couldn’t see his face, of course, but he had a feeling the boy was smirking as a third finger pressed inside, stretching his rim open even more.

“Daddy…”

Shiro nearly came from just that one word, the boy’s voice ringing in Shiro’s ears. He was torn between watching the boy fuck himself, and watching him stroking his lengthy cock, each stroke coaxing a steady stream of precum.

“Gonna cum, daddy… I’m gonna cum…”

The pitch of the boy’s voice was rising, and Shiro’s own orgasm was rapidly approaching as well, though he wanted to hold off as long as he could. He didn’t want to miss a single moment.

“S’coming… Daddy… I can’t hold it! I’m cumming! I’m cumming, daddy!”

How the boy didn’t knock his phone over, Shiro would never know, but the sight of long legs straightening out and shaking in the air with the force of the boy’s orgasm, along with the unrestrained sounds of his pleasure, caused Shiro’s hips to jerk up into his hand. The phone wasn’t angled in the right way to see more than a few thick spurts of cum arc into the air before the boy was milking himself all over his stomach, the moans continuing as long fingers continued to reach deep and slender hips rolled against the pleasure.

“Mmm… daddy… It’s so good… I came so much…”

Still with his face out of frame, the boy withdrew his slick fingers and sat up, reaching for his phone. The mess smeared across the screen and case would probably be impressive, but there was one more shot that needed to be offered. Shiro watched as the phone lingered on where the boy’s twitching entrance was still oozing slick and then moved upwards to finally, FINALLY, show Shiro the impressive mess all over the boy’s pierced belly.

Shiro was barely able to open his camera and hit record before he was stroking himself hard and bringing himself over the edge, drenching his own fit stomach in rope after rope of cum. He had always been one to cum hard and heavy, with such force and volume that a lot of people tended to be bothered by it, but he loved it. One day he’d get to bloat some pretty boy’s belly with his cum. One day.

“Fuck! Like that! Cum for me!”

Toes curling against his silky bedding, Shiro moaned openly, fucking into his hand as though he was inside his sexting buddy, grunting a little. This may have been one of the best orgasms he had experienced in… well, possibly forever. The hand holding his phone was shaking as he hit send and then let his body go lax against the bed, panting heavily. Neither of them were going to be recovering all that quickly, he was sure of it.

And Shiro was correct - a reply text came almost fifteen minutes later, more than enough time for the two of them to clean themselves up and, in Shiro’s case, grab a cold bottle of water.

[Unknown Number] That was the best start to my birthday ever…

[Shiro] It’s your birthday, baby?

[Unknown Number] Yeah…

[Unknown Number] Best. Birthday. Ever.

Shiro glanced at the time on his phone. It was now half past midnight on Tuesday, July 28th.

[Shiro] Well then, happy birthday, baby

[Unknown Number] Thanks, daddy

[Shiro] Hope you liked your gift

[Unknown Number] Nothing will EVER top it, daddy

[Shiro] I dunno

[Shiro] I think my topping you could top it, hm?

There were a lot of firsts going on in Shiro’s life, first dick pics, and then sexting, and now he was hopefully setting himself up for a booty call. And he hadn’t even needed to use that dating app. Wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
